


Beau

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Luna Don't Read This, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [23/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 7





	Beau

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je voudrais remercier Soraa, une fois de plus, pour la relecture et m'avoir donné des suggestions qui m'ont un peu débloquée :)  
> Ce texte est le dernier flash-back du recueil...  
> Bonne lecture !

Les allés du marché de Noël étaient noires de monde. Les gens se croisaient et discutaient, flânant tranquillement dans l'air froid de Décembre. Cependant, l'odeur des douceurs vendues dans différents chalet, et les musiques joyeuses qui flottaient dans l'air réchauffés les cœurs.

Au milieu de la foule, Law avait du mal à suivre Luffy, qui courrait d'un chalet à l'autre. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Le regard pleins d'espoir du plus jeune l'avais certainement convaincue.

Et ce n'était absolument pas à cause de ses... Sentiments diront nous, qu'il tentait de garder loin de lui. Absolument pas pas.

Mais le fait était que lorsque Luffy avait attrapé sa main pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule, Law avait senti ses joues chauffer légèrement.

Après une bonne heure de déambulation, les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sur un banc un peu à l'écart de la foule.

Luffy regardais sa gaufre recouverte de Nutella et de chantilly avec joie. Et il s'appliqua ensuite à la manger avec appétit. Et évidemment, une moustache de Nutella et de Chantilly vint bientôt orner la bouche du jeune homme. Amusé, Law lui tendit une serviette en papier.

Une fois débarbouillé, le regard de Luffy se fixa sur le chalet en fasse d'eux. Elle était louée par un sculpteur de bois, qui vendait des objets de toutes sortes. Ce fut un navire pirate qui attira l'œil du judoka.

-J'aimerai bien avoir un bateau.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Partir a l'aventure. Voir pleins de choses par moi même. Découvrir des endroits, explorer des îles mystérieuses. Ce genre de truc, quoi. Ici c'est chiant, faut avoir des papiers et des sous et tous. Mais sur la mer, il y a rien qui t'oblige à remplir pleins de papier idiot. Et quand tu veux manger, tu sort une canne à pêche et puis voilà.

Law souris devant cette vision si simple des choses. Luffy le vit, et souris a son tour.

-Ah ! Je savais que tu serais encore plus beau en souriant !

Surpris, Law ouvrir grand les yeux, et senti ses joues prendre une teinte écarlate.

-Mais soit pas gênés ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal encore ? J'ai juste dit que t'es super beau. C'est gentil, non ?

-Oui, c'est juste que...

L'étudiant perdait rarement ses mots. Mais à sa décharge, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le garçon pour lequel vous avez des sentiments vous annonce qu'il vous trouve beau quand vous souriez.

-Que quoi ? Tu souris rarement, c'est triste. J'avais envie de voir à quoi tu ressemblais comme ça, et j'ai pas envie que t'arrête alors soit pas triste !

-Je ne suis pas triste.

-Tu souris plus.

-Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de sourire, Luffy. C'est dans le tiens. Et... Merci je suppose ?

L'étudiant fixa son regard sur un sous marin en bois du chalet, souhaitant certainement disparaître loin.

-Law.

Le judoka se redressa, et son visage se fit un peu plus sérieux.

-Law, tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui.

-J'ai l'impression que je t'ai vexé. Et je comprends pas pourquoi.

L'étudiant se retourna vers son... Ami ? Le plus jeune avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

-Tu ne m'as pas vexé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sorte ça.

-Tant mieux. Parce que j't'aime et je veux pas que tu sois triste ou vexé à cause de moi.

Law se figea un instant, avant de d'auto convaincre que Luffy n'avais pas utilisé ce terme parce que...

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à repousser ses sentiments, et le judoka ne semblait pas décidé à l'aider.

-Je t'apprécie aussi Luffy, répondit il en détournant une fois de plus les yeux.

-Shishishi ! T'es intelligent mais parfois t'es bête.

L'étudiant se tourna brusquement vers son ami, les yeux grands ouverts. Celui ci souriait en riant légèrement.

-J'te parles pas d'appréciation ! J'te dis que je suis amoureux. Et part pas en courant parce que ça te fait peur. J'men fous si tu me dis que tu m'aimes pas. Enfin, je serais un peu triste, mais du moment qu'on est ami, j'suis content.

Le regard noir du judoka avait accroché les yeux argentés de Law. Ce dernier n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard. Il savait ce qu'il devrait répondre. Il savait quels étaient ces sentiments qu'il repoussait depuis des mois. Mais il ne savait pas comment les exprimer. Law n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments.

Il envisagea un instant de ne rien dire, de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Puis il se traita d'imbécile.

-Ne sois pas triste. Je... Tu n'as pas à être triste.

Le sourire de Luffy se fit encore plus large. Il eu un geste vers Law, comme pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se retint, et lui repris la main en se levant.

-Vient !

Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les allées du marché, comme si cette discussion n'avais jamais eu lieu.

Lorsque vint l'heure de se séparer, Law attendis avec Luffy le bus du judoka. La neige tombait légèrement, et Luffy regardais le ciel avec son éternel grand sourire. Law le regardais avec un sourire discret, l'esprit concentré sur cette main qu'il n'avait quasiment pas lâché. Alors que le bus arrivais au loin, l'étudiant fut pris d'une inspiration soudaine.

Il tira Luffy contre lui. Leur regard se croisèrent, et le plus jeune rit un instant, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Law. Le temps se suspendis un instant, alors que leur lèvres s'effleuraient pour la première fois.

Mais déjà leur corps s'éloignèrent, et Luffy lâcha la main de Law pour rejoindre son bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "Loin"


End file.
